Let's talk about Science
by TopHatGent
Summary: AU. Sakura is the hipster that people hate. Ino is the queen that people wish to be like. What happens when these two lives come across with each other. What happens when another female doesn't like the thought and wants the Hipster all to herself. Read and find out. My first Yuri fanfiction. No Rights till we are Equal!


**Starting my very first Yuri fanfiction. I've never done anything like this do no knowledge of how a Yuri couple would work. I am however doing this out of the dear respect for my friend Q-Tip who does find the female population as better company. **

**With that being said: don't judge me, don't have those who love the same-sex, and please read and enjoy!**

**TopHatGent does not own Naruto, so bump yo feelings haters.**

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. She twisted around checking out her figure with a small amount of pride building up.

She had worked out for the entire summer to get herself fit for the rest of her school years. It wasn't that she was trying to impress anyone, since no one really paid attention to her. It was for the simple fact that she liked being healthy.

Sakura had paid attention to the other women and how they went to extreme measures to make sure that they would stay thin. Sakura laughed at the idea and stuck with simply working out. Now she had a good set of abs that matched well with the curves that she was beginning to form.

Sakura looked at her alarm seeing that she still had a full two hours before she would have to get to school. Pulling a pair of black skinny's and a gray and black striped shirt. Sakura searched over her room throwing around random manga books and game cases before grabbing a pair of gray vans and her favorite black beanie.

Sakura looked herself once over again. She smiled at her sense of dress. Looking at the clock again, Sakura sat down at her small desk pulling out her laptop and a drawing tablet. She always enjoyed using digital media art programs.

Her door opening up made her loose concentration as her best and annoying friend barged into her dorm with his usually loud noise. "HEY SAKURA GET THE HELL UP, WE'VE GOT RAMEN TO EAT!"

"Naruto?" Naruto calmed down looking to see Sakura giving him an innocent look.

"Yeah Sakura what's up?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto looked as a random text-book smacked him dead in the face sending the boy straight back out the dorm. Sakura huffed to herself for a second. Naruto was probably her best friend in the world, but the boy was always louder than usual.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be out somewhere fondling up some girl or something?" Naruto came back in the room going through the now clarified Calculus II book. "Shouldn't you be studying your math?"

Sakura turned around in her desk chair shrugging. "I could easily pass the class, but isn't that what you're for math genius."

Naruto laughed jumping up and landing flat on Sakura's bed gaining a large thump from the floor below them. Naruto peered up at Sakura who only shrugged again before turning around back to her project. "Well I could easily do your calculus homework, but who's going to do the quizzes and tests?"

Sakura groaned at Naruto's response. For someone who acted the silliest, she couldn't figure out how the boy had managed to get into the private school under the alias of a genius. "You know what, how did you get into this school again?"

Naruto smiled as he began to go through Sakura's random shounen mangas. "My father sits on the board for the school along with your father. We've been friends ever since, and we were able to get into this school practically free."

Sakura nodded her head. "Now then, what classes did you take to where you was able to become a side math teacher?"

"I'm not a math teacher dobe. I tutor math to those who just can't seem to understand the subject."

Sakura turned around again. Her frown clearly showed since Naruto had started to laugh. "Aren't you a little too stupid for tutoring anyone? Now that I think about it, what classes do you take anyway?"

Naruto jumped up into a sitting position looking like he had to truly think about his classes. "Well you see I think all my classes are in the 300's with you. The only one that actually isn't high level is my Fine Arts class."

Sakura could feel a sweat drop form on her head from the knowledge. "You take advanced college classes, but choose to act like a total goof. You Naruto Uzumaki amaze me sometimes."

Naruto smiled getting up and making his way for the door. "Well I've got to go get my daily fix of ramen, don't be late for our science class. Just because you're basically a doctor already, doesn't mean you're clear to be late."

Sakura glared at Naruto shooing him out of her room. "I don't need the world's smartest dumbest kid telling me to show up for class on time. Go kick a soccer ball somewhere after you eat your ramen. I'll be on time this time."

Naruto laughed walking out of the dorm letting the door softly close behind him. Sakura watched the door for a few more seconds before getting up and getting all of her stuff together. She never figured out why Naruto took medical classes while doing the standard business classes he was in. It did keep her good company though, what with being surrounded by nothing but preppy guys and girls.

Sakura walked out her dorm locking it so that no one would try to trash the place worse than what it already was. A couple of times her room got attacked for her appeal to the opposite sex, but a dog always learned new tricks and she had learned to lock her damn dorm room.

Sakura had always found the same-sex more appealing to her. At the time she told no one about her little secret. The only people who knew about her was her best friend Naruto, and a couple of other friends she ate with during her free time.

Upon her senior year at high school. Sakura had made a horrible mistake. She fell in love with another girl, but her feelings was rejected in the end. It also didn't help that upon the rejection, that same girl had decided to share that info with everyone in the damn school.

Sakura had watched as everyone began to bully her and try to ruin her life. Even some of her friends at lunch had begun to distance themselves from her. The only people who stayed by her side was Naruto of course, Sasuke Uchiha who didn't really care for the info, and one girl named Tenten who was too infatuated with men to pay attention to her.

They had remained friends through that horrible year of high school edging her on to become better that them and flaunt what she knew. So after that year, Sakura had done just that. She became healthier, her style of dress went from nerdy to hipster like, and her interest in women grew even more.

Sakura thought she had finally escaped those who bullied her, but she was wrong again for the second time of her life. Some of those bullies that she left had followed her into the same college and spread the word again.

Half of the school body didn't care for the info due to them being in college and knowing that they would be around people who loved the same-sex. The other half however didn't fare so well. They were the ones that would say smart remarks under the breath, or do cruel things such as destroying her dorm.

After the second time that her dorm got destroyed, Sakura had begun to start locking her dorm and setting up little traps for anyone who tried to get in other wise. She was proud of what she was, and no one was going to take that from her.

Making her way out of the dormitory, she ran into one of the few people who looked down on her. Ino Yamanaka had been one of the main girls known to ruin her life. Back in high school, Ino was known as a queen and that title had followed her to college.

Ino continued to make small remarks about her, which would then make others say more insulting things just to follow her example. It made Sakura sick at how some people would just stay as followers for their whole life and not take a lead for themselves.

So it didn't surprise her seeing Ino surrounded by other girls glaring at her as she left. Nor did it surprise her when that said group went out of their way to surround her. Sakura prepared herself for the verbal assault that was to come, and sure enough it did.

"Looks like the dyke has finally come out of her cave."

Sakura looked as one of the random girls spoke taking the lead as the others followed. Sakura looked between them as Ino only stood in the back with a smile as she watched the torment begin.

Sakura was about to speak before an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with a smile on his face shutting up all the girls instantly. "Now what seems to being going on around here Sakura?"

Sakura looked around to see that all the girls had begun to back up from her easing the tension. She thanked Sasuke lowly before walking beside him out of the group and into the clear.

"_Well that was different. They never attack this early in the morning."_

**You said it. They're lucky Sasuke showed up or we would have had to smack a bitch." **

"_There you go again with the 'smack a bitch' thing. Why can't we just talk like normal human beings?"_

"**We'll talk like human beings when everyone pulls a stick out of their ass. I say we make the bitches pay, one smack at a time." **

Sakura shook her head to herself as she walked with Sasuke. "Thanks for the save back there, thought it might get a little physical."

Sasuke chuckled walking along the pink haired girl while greeting others that passed by. "Well if it did get physical, then it would be something interesting to watch."

Sakura smacked herself in the head. "Thanks for the support. Was looking for something like, 'I'd have your back'. Not 'it'd be something nice to watch.'"

Sasuke chuckled while rubbing his hands through his hair. "Well that's how the world works these days I guess. Now I've got English to get too, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Sakura nodded as she made her way to her class. She entered to see some of the other students already sitting down playing on their phones. As she made her way to her normal seat in the back, she could feel eyes watching her.

She knew that some were judging her, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of her showing it. Sakura took her seat watching the clock tick as she waited for her teacher. Her wait wasn't alone as Naruto came in the class with a piece of toast in his mouth as he took a seat a few seats down from Sakura.

She hated the fact that her teacher Tsunade made the class sit in assigned seats, but Sakura would deal to get that credit. She waved at Naruto, who only waved back as he munched on the bread that was in his mouth without using his hand to feed himself.

"_How in the hell does he do that I wonder?" _

"**I don't know, but it'd be nice to find out what else he likes to eat." **

"_Hey, lesbian here, get yourself back on track inner me or we might have a problem." _

"**Right, sorry about that. Now what are we learning today again?" **

"_Something about doing a project on cell reproduction within any given species." _

"**NEEERRRRRRDDDDDDDDD." **

"_We are the same person you know. That makes you a nerd too." _

"_Oh no reply? Fine then, be that way." _

Sakura looked around to see Ino taking walking in the class. She had forgotten that the queen on campus was taking medical science as well. Her thoughts however went to looking at Ino's walk, which became even more perverted making the pink hipster turn away with a blush.

Sakura glanced back over her shoulder looking to see if anyone saw, and quickly turned around. Her eyes had landed on Ino again who only stared at her with no emotion on her face. Sakura closed her eyes as her head slammed on the desk waiting for the class to end quickly.

Her prayer was slightly answered as Tsunade walked into the class. "Alright you little snots listen up. I'm going to give you guys your first group project. You all will partner up to make an exact replica of any species going through a cellular respiration. This can also work with the same cells going through mutation."

A hand went up in the class. "How many are allowed in a group Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded at the question smiling. "You will all be placed in groups of two. I will be," before she could finish her sentence, Naruto and Sakura rose up looking at each other with their arms spread out.

In unison the two spoke, "my moutha fuckin ni…." the class watched as an eraser hit Naruto in the face and Sakura dodging the one coming at her. The class began to laugh at how the two always seemed to joke in class. Sure they disliked her for being a lesbian, but she was still funny at some points.

Tsunade huffed as she began to gain her composure. "Now as I was saying. I will be assigning the groups so that I'm assured that the smart kids actually get paired with some of you others who aren't so smart."

The class was about to boo, but thought about it upon seeing Tsunade throwing erasers like a pro baseball player. That of course didn't stop Naruto and Sakura as both stood up with their hands spread again.

"We've come so far to define who we are." This time a book came flying hitting Naruto knocking him out of his seat and Sakura dodging hers again. Tsunade frowned at the two before pulling out a piece of paper and naming off the groups.

Sakura listened closely to the list going through names before her eyes began to widen at hearing who her partner was. She could feel her life being slowly destroyed as Tsunade finished her list and dismissed the class to go work on their project.

Sakura slowly got up falling down to a knee only for Naruto to pick up holding on to her arm over his shoulder to help her walk. "Don't worry buddy, I got you. We need a medic over here people!"

Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head picking up her bag as Naruto followed her out laughing. She was in a bad mood now. Tsunade had paired her with the one person she told herself she would never work with. She was paired up with the queen herself, and life would be hell for Sakura for now on.

This of course brought back up as her little group sat in her small dorm. Tenten began to laugh at the pink haired girl while Sasuke only shook his head as he continued to play shogi with Naruto who was winning easily.

"You know you could be a little bit more of an opponent if you tried to read my moves better."

Sasuke felt a tick mark form on his head before flipping the board and standing next to Sakura who sat quietly at her desk. "Weren't we trying to figure out how to make pinky over here feel better about her partner, not playing shogi."

Tenten laughed at Sasuke's attempt of retribution. "Your just saying that because you was getting your as kicked."

Sasuke glared at the girl before looking back down at Sakura who was still quiet. "So what are you going to do about working with the queen? I won't be able to help you out once you're in her territory."

Sakura nodded her head as she began painting again. "I'll figure something out, but I want to leave here now. I feel a disturbance in the force coming real soon."

As she said it, her door answered back with loud knocking. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Sakura whose head slammed on her desk in agony. Naruto and Tenten began to laugh as Sasuke made his way to the door.

He was stopped though as Naruto held his shoulder. "I've got an idea."

Sasuke was about to question what he was talking about before seeing Naruto taking his shirt off and undoing his belt on his red fitted pants. Sasuke instantly understood before taking his shirt off as well and following Naruto's pattern.

Tenten and Sakura watched with huge blushes painted on their face. Here was two of the hottest guys on the campus standing half way naked in her dorm, and Sakura was a lesbian. She wasn't sure what Tenten was thinking, but one glance at each other made her understand that they were thinking the same thing.

"_Hot Damn." _

Naruto looked at the girls tell them to shush before leaning on Sakura's nightstand while Sasuke opened the door completely wide. On the other side stood a completely red Ino who could only look around the room.

If the shirtless Sasuke answering the door, or the shirtless Naruto leaning on a dresser, then it had to be the smile Sakura gave her that made her faint at the door way. If it wasn't for the fact that her best friend Temari standing behind her, she would have hit the floor.

Temari was barely staying faint herself, but she quickly managed. "We only came to tell the pinked dy… I mean girl who Ino didn't want any funny business."

Sakura laughed before giving Temari a look that made her look away for a second. "I don't think she'll have to worry about any funny business happening with her since it was a joke."

Temari blinked a few seconds looking around to see everyone laughing at them. Temari grew red again at the embarrassment before dropping Ino on Sakura's bed and storming out with slamming the door.

Everyone glanced down at the sleeping queen a devilish smirk forming the Uzumaki's face. "I've just one more prank for our sleepy beauty here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She continued on her art work feeling a chill run down her spine making her turn around. Apparently the others had discussed the plan from the devilish look she was getting from everyone.

"_Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" _

"**Could be that you've finally reached the deep end of sanity, and we'll be setting sail for insanity."**

Sakura paused in mid thought. She looked around the room to see everyone coming closer and only closed her eyes. _"I think we're heading for insanity for sure." _

**Well that does it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and all. I hope this fanfiction goes over pretty good. Like I said earlier, I've never done a Yuri fanfiction and this will be the first. If you girls and possibly guys like it, well then I'll work on more. **

**Also did anyone else notice the musical jokes made? Guess correctly and win a very cool smiley face from the one and only TopHatGent. Yeah that's right, readers love smiley faces. Also, pay attention to the Abridge joke as well. If you noticed that one, you will get your own pec... something or another.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. Hope you cool peeps review. This is TopHatGent and I'm signing off. **


End file.
